It is common for a belt tensioner to have a means to dampen movement of the tensioner arm caused by belt tension fluctuation. The required magnitude of this damping depends on many drive factors including geometry, accessory loads, accessory inertia, engine duty cycle and others. For instance, drive systems that have higher torsional input or certain transient dynamic conditions may require higher damping to sufficiently control tensioner movement. Although higher damping is very effective at controlling arm movement, it can also be detrimental to other critical tensioner functions (e.g. slow or no response to slack belt conditions). In addition, variation or change in damping that occur as a result of manufacturing variation, operating temperature and component break-in or wear can also cause the tensioner to be unresponsive.
Timing belt systems have benefited from the use of asymmetric damping to address this problem. An asymmetrically damped tensioner provides damping when additional belt tension is encountered, but is free to respond to slack belt conditions. Although asymmetric functionality may not be required for all other front end accessory drive tensioners, the potential for increased service life, solving other transient dynamic system problems including belt slip during a 1-2 gear shift, or simply making the tensioner less sensitive to damping variation make it a desirable design option.
One current solution to this problem uses a viscous linear damper mechanism, such as a shock absorber, attached to a pivoting arm. Asymmetric damping is achieved through, for example, check valves and different orifice sizes in the shock absorber. This solution, however, tends to be expensive and requires more packaging space than a conventional tensioner. Other solutions use wedges that increase damper friction during wind-up or spring loaded self-energizing brake shoe elements. These designs, however, tend to be complex with many small parts to assemble.
One-way clutch mechanisms have been proposed, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,583,962 and 6,422,962, for timing belt tensioners for the purpose of preventing or limiting back travel to prevent tooth jump. These “ratcheting” tensioners, however, lack the ability to relieve belt tension sufficiently when not required. Other timing belt tensioner proposals including, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,832,665 and 6,375,588, use a one-way device coupled to a viscous damper. Although these devices offer good functionality, retention of the viscous fluid throughout the service life can be difficult. Yet another design disclosed in U.S. Patent App. Publication 2003/0008739, uses friction generated by the clamping action of a wrap spring clutch to provide damping.
The aforementioned tensioner designs are not ideal. Accordingly, a new tensioner design is desired.